The Nameless One
|-|The Nameless One= |-|The Transcendent One= |-|The Ultimate One= Summary The Nameless One was once a powerful being who committed a terrible crime which caused the Plane to start dying, after being chased by the Gods for his crime he found Ravel who could offer him Immortality, however, the Immortality ritual didn't fully work and whenever he dies, he loses his memories, however, they were not lost, they would be remembered by his former Mortality given form, The Transcendant One. The Nameless One would go on to die repeatedly living new lives each time, all the while trying to figure out who he really was, however The Transcendant One would kill him whenever he got close, causing the cycle to repeat. However, eventually, the Nameless One reawakens in Sigil and is met by Mort, who agrees to help him, claiming to know him during one of his past lives, however, did something to him that he refuses to admit. The Nameless would go on to become more powerful and regain pieces of his memory through the help of others and would meet with Ravel once more, learning about what had happened to him and eventually going on to fight the Transcendent One and finally end the Cycle. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | High 8-C, possibly at least 6-C | At least High 8-C | At least 6-B, possibly High 6-A | High 6-A | At least 2-C, likely 2-A Name: The Nameless One | The Transcendant One | Not Known Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least a few hundred years old Classification: Immortal Being | Mortality Itself, The Nature of Life and Death | The Complete Being Powers and Abilities: |-|The Good Incarnation=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, intangible elementals, and incorporeal ghosts; potent enough magic can even affect fully nonexistent beings such as Shar), Non-Corporeal (Is able to become Intangible), Magic, Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3, Never requires food or nourishment at any time), Truesight, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly: Incapable of being killed by even Greater Gods until his mortality is restored), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Nameless One automatically revives after dying, where someone else dies in his place as he lacks his mortality, however, there's a chance he can lose his memories). Likely many more |-|The Practical Incarnation=[[Superhuman Physical Characteristics], Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, intangible elementals, and incorporeal ghosts; potent enough magic can even affect fully nonexistent beings such as Shar), Non-Corporeal (Is able to become Intangible), Magic, Reality Warping, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3, Never requires food or nourishment at any time), Truesight, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly: Incapable of being killed by even Greater Gods until his mortality is restored), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Nameless One automatically revives after dying, where someone else dies in his place as he lacks his mortality, however, there's a chance he can lose his memories), [[Existence Erasure] (Is able to Unmake beings through sheer force of will). Likely Many more |-|The Paranoid Incarnation=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, intangible elementals, and incorporeal ghosts; potent enough magic can even affect fully nonexistent beings such as Shar), Magic, Lock Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly: Incapable of being killed by even Greater Gods until his mortality is restored), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Nameless One automatically revives after dying, where someone else dies in his place as he lacks his mortality, however, there's a chance he can lose his memories). Likely many more |-|The Nameless One=All previous to a much higher degree. [[Life Manipulation | Life]/Death Manipulation, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Absorption, Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Necromancy, Magic Nullification, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel, Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly, can prevent souls from becoming repaired after the total destruction of the being by feeding them to himself or to his Atropal), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation, Sealing, Gravity Manipulation, Power Modification, Heat Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Any non-magical damage (magic being Reality Warping and mundane, general, "magic"), Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Deafening, Fear Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Necromancy, Possession, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Energy Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping |-|The Transcendent One=All Previous except Immortality (Type 4). Abstract Existence (Is the Nameless One's Mortality given Conceptual form) |-|The Ultimate One=All previous others increased considerably, no longer possessing Abstract Existence and Immortality (Type 4 and 5). Attack Potency: Country level (Created the Fortress of Regrets) | At least Large Building level (Capable of casting Freezing Sphere), possibly at least Island level+ (Fought and sealed Vhailor who was able to kill a Solar. Although the Solar was just previously injured in a fight, so its unknown if he scales to his full strength) | At least Large Building level | At least Country level (Absorbed the the knowledge and abilities of all previous incarnations), possibly Multi-Continent level (Is able to fight and defeat the Transcendent One, but it is not a requirement in the story. Defeated Ravel, but its not known how serious she was during the engagement) | Multi-Continent level (Noted as being the strongest being the Nameless One has ever encountered, putting him above multiple Demons, Celestial Hosts, extremely powerful mages, and even other outer plane beings like Ravel) | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ (Was stated to be able to bend the planes to his will. With even the smallest of outer planes being equal in size to an entire multiverse. Noted as being a Planar Power before a collective of multiple Gods punished him for his previous sins) Speed: ''' At least '''Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (far above people who can avoid the Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) | Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions | At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions | Infinite (Comparable to other planar powers such as Lolth or Vecna) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class | At least Large Building Class, possibly at least Island Class+ | At least Large Building Class | At least Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | At least Country Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Durability: Country level | At least Large Building level, possibly at least Island level+ | At least Large Building level | At least Country level, likely Multi-Continent level | At least Country level, likely Multi-Continent level | At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very High, likely Infinite (Never shown requirement for sleep, food or rest except for spells due to the nature of his curse) | Infinite (Is a Conceptual being and doesn't require rest) | Very High, likely Infinite (Should at least be comparable to The Nameless One who is just one half of him) Range: Standard Melee physically. Kilometers with most magic, up to Low Multiversal with teleportation | Standard Melee physically. Kilometers with most magic, up to Low Multiversal with teleportation | Standard Melee physically. Kilometers with most magic. | Standard Melee physically. Kilometers with most magic, up to Low Multiversal with teleportation | Standard Melee physically. Kilometers with most magic, up to Low Multiversal with teleportation | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Varies depending on the incarnation. Most are at least Average. The Pratical Incarnation was capable of making plans that last multiple decades and trick people into following him even after death. The Transcendent One and the Ultimate One are Extraordinary Genius for remembering all of their collective pasts which include high level mages, generals in multiversal conflicts, and secrets so horrible most mortals forget them. Generally speaking high tier mages in D&D are of this level. Weaknesses: Magic Spells can only be used a limited amount of times | Same as before | Insane | Magic Spells can only be used a limited amount of times | None Notable | None Notable Key: Good Incarnation | Practical Incarnation | Paranoid Incarnation | Nameless One | Transcendent One | Ultimate One Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Disease Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Necromancers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Characters